The Real Story
by kirifox
Summary: So you think Twilight is pure fiction? Think again. Edward met a girl, told her about his world and abandoned her. She wrote about her lost love, altering, embellishing and creating details. She lived out her dream life in her books. Everything is not quite what you have read. It is time you heard The Real Story!
1. Chapter 1-Finding Jamie

If you love the Twilight Universe the way it was written, this story is not for you. Please stop reading now. Otherwise, buckle up as it will be a bumpy ride!

If you are reading, do not flame me! I am warning you up front that there will be some book, movie and author bashing necessary in order to write this story.

Also, Carlisle is not a hero. This is a poly/slash story. You have been warned!

I do not own or profit from the Twilight Universe. I am merely using their characters, twisting them around in my own head, to provide free entertainment for my readers. Enjoy!

**The Real Story**

Yes, vampires exist. And yes, a vampire revealed his world to a human. But truth is not always found in books.

**TRS * TRS * TRS * TRS * TRS**

To anyone he passed he was a flash of honeyed sunlight quickly caught in the corner of their eye, a sparkly flash glinting off a store window. But this deadly hunter was no illusion. He was all powerful leonine grace and gliding stealth. The only people who saw him clearly were those who would never report what they saw. They never lived long enough to even scream. He was their last vision before darkness stole their heartbeats forever.

His silver grey eyes first spotted the drug dealer near a play ground at the elementary school, exchanging small bags of pills through the chain link fence for five dollar bills. The hunter eventually tracked the man into an alley off Colfax Avenue and the right amount of fear was induced to make his blood sweeter. The drug dealer's blood helped suppress a hunger no human could ever understand. Smiling as he drew the last of his prey's nectar from its body, the hunter was proud to be judge, jury and executioner if it meant saving the life of even one child.

His hunger temporarily sated, he made his way north and west as twilight approached, taking cover in a grove of lilac bushes next to a lake as he scanned his surroundings. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Anything yet?"

The hunter growled, "No. Nothing in City Park. I'll check Sloan's Lake next and then head to Crown Hill."

"We're running out of time. It has to be tonight or we'll be too late."

"Don't you think I know that!" Slamming his phone closed and putting it back into his pocket, he scowled and took off to circle Sloan's Lake.

Then, hit with a powerful wave of despair, he knew his search was at an end. Sending a quick text, "I found her," he stood back and scanned his surroundings, waiting to approach her until the sun dipped behind the mountains in a blaze of fire. Her misery was palpable even to the humans who steered a wide path around her table.

**TRS * TRS * TRS * TRS * TRS**

Jamie sat on the top of the picnic table near the west side of the lake, drawing tablet and charcoal pencil discarded beside her, elbows on knees, chin cradled in her hands. Empty dull green eyes stared straight ahead but saw nothing, neither the glorious Colorado sunset created as the sun set behind her nor the Canada geese gliding along in a line in front of her. She didn't hear the song of the wrens or the dog walker cussing his small mutt as it left a fresh pile to the right of her perch. Lost in her mind, all her senses were cut off. Her pain was all consuming, her mind frozen with the regrets and losses of a life spent living hand to mouth, no excess for even a new pair of prescription glasses. Even her art could no longer bring joy. She was tired of existing. Her mantra kept her locked in time and space, 'old, fat, ugly, poor, stupid, alone…old, fat, ugly, poor, stupid, alone…old, fat, ugly, poor, stupid, alone…'

Jamie never felt the man sit next to her. She answered his questions by rote, not really aware that she was engaged in conversation.

"I've been lookin' for you for quite some time now. You are even lovelier than I expected.

Jamie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right…leave me alone."

"I can feel your distress and wondered what's going through your mind?"

"What do you care? I told you, go away!"

"Come on Darlin', talk to me."

"Why? Can't you see I don't want to talk about it?"

"Why are ya hurtin' so bad?"

Exasperated, Jamie finally answered. "Well, let's see. I'm too old to be of interest to anyone, so I'm alone and lonely. I am out of shape, too fat and in a lot of back pain from a car accident years ago. I can't quit my job or retire because I have no money even though my job sucks. I hate my life and don't see any reason to go on. Is that enough for you? Would you just leave me alone now?"

"Well darlin', you see, I can't really do that. You are meant to be ours. By the way, what's your name, Angel?"

"Jamie...what…whose?"

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and this tall drink of water comin' up behind us is Peter."

"NO!" Jamie jerked her head towards her tormenter for the first time, finally fully engaged in their conversation. "Jasper Whitlock huh? You don't exist. Who put you up to this? Was it my roommate? I'm going to kill her. This is not funny. Who are you really? You don't exist!"

Peter plopped down next to her, grabbing her sketch book before he sat on it and nudging her shoulder. "I don't know, Jay. I sure feel real. Don't I feel real? I think I feel real."

Jasper flashed a crooked grin at Peter and slid the back of his hand along Jamie's bare arm, reaching for her hand. She started and jerked away from him, right into Peter's side. Shrugging him off, trying to escape, she was trapped, frightened and upset. She tried to remember her Tai Quan Do self-defense, but that was too many years ago, lost in another life. Knowing she was probably in a lot of trouble since even her roommate didn't know where she was, Jamie suddenly resigned herself to whatever the fates had in store for her. She was all out of fight, and had no reason to even care.

"Yeah, whatever, whoever. My roommate knows those are my favorite books and you are both my favorite fan fic characters. So…whatever…" Jamie covered her face with her hands and started to cry soft, silent tears. Life was just too cruel. She never knew what that meant until now, but this trick was beneath any of her few friends. Who was doing this to her?

"Jay, I don't think she believes us."

"I get that Peter. Darlin' please look at me. I really would like to explain. Would ya please look at me?"

After a few minutes or maybe a few hours, Jamie finally looked up into the most beautiful silver grey eyes she had ever seen. "You can't be a vampire because your eyes aren't the right color. So who are you…both of you?"

"Can we take this discussion to someplace more private? I don't want anyone to overhear us." Jasper gestured to a large black truck parked next to Jamie's car.

"No way! If you are going to rape and murder me, just get on with it here. I am NOT about to make this easy for you!"

"Okay, okay…bad suggestion. Let's just talk here, shall we." Jasper raised his hands in the universal sign of submission and peace, and then leaned back on his elbows, still next to her. Peter copied Jasper, and Jamie suddenly found herself looking at two pairs of very long legs encased in dark jeans, with well-worn cowboy boots gracing each foot. Uncomfortable with the position of both men, she turned around and dropped down to sit on the bench seat attached to the table.

That position wasn't much better though, because she was now staring at two well toned torsos clad in tight t-shirts, and eye level with two rather large bulges in tight jeans. When Peter chuckled and Jasper cleared his throat, Jamie realized just how long she had been staring. Mortified, she finally looked at their faces.

Peter was dark where Jasper was light. Peter's golden brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail, one eyebrow raised, bright blue eyes crinkled as he looked at her. Jasper had his honey blond wavy hair loose and touching his shoulders as he tilted one corner of his mouth into an enticing grin.

"Sooooo, who are you both really?"

"I'm Jasper and this is Peter Whitlock. We are who we say we are. And yes…vampires."

"Not possible. Where are your red or gold eyes? And why here? What are you doing running around Denver?"

"She's read the books, Jasper. Maybe we should start there?"

"Okay…so the books…they aren't all that accurate."

"What do you mean? They are fiction and so are both of you, so why weren't you more careful about the details if you were going to masquerade as fictional characters?"

"Darlin', you can't believe everything you read."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"The books are based on fact, but the author either didn't get all her facts straight, or she used artistic license to manipulate reality. Vampires don't lose their eye color when they're changed. And diet has nothing to do with it anyway. Why would human or animal blood matter? Blood is blood. So forget the red eyes for human drinkers and the yellow eyes for animal imbibers. I really hate those damn books. They've made life difficult, to say the least."

Jamie reached out to touch Jasper's hand, and then quickly withdrew. "You are a bit cooler than me, but certainly not frigid like the books suggest. Explain that."

"We are somewhat colder, but Pete's and my body temps won't be that different from yours."

"Huh?" Yeah Jamie, way to articulate!

"That brings us to the reason we're here in Denver, 'running around' as you so succinctly put it. We've been looking for our third for a long time and Pete finally got a sense that you were here. I've been checking the parks because he saw you at a table near a fairly large body of water. I knew when I saw and felt you that you were the one for whom we were searching."

"Third?"

"Yeah, vampires bond in triads. We exist comfortably in pairs, but when we find our third, then we're complete. That is the reason we are not that much cooler to the touch than you. We are mates."

"What's with all the mated pairs in the books then? That is a pretty big error!"

"Damn books. I told ya, they aren't that accurate."

"But why three? Why not four, or six, or a coven orgy?"

"Dunno. That is just the way it is. If we lose our mates, we die. Maybe it's a way to continue on for us. If we lose one mate, we still have another. As I said, a pair works fine."

"So, does that mean that you and Peter are together, together?"

"Do you have a problem with two men together, Angel?" Peter cocked his head to one side as he regarded Jamie's expression carefully.

"No, no…I'm kinda turned on by the visual." Jamie blushed, something she hadn't done in a very long time. "I just wondered if…"

"If what, Angel?"

"Well, um, I mean, um…" Okay, so not going there Jamie! Do not suggest they perform for you. Change the subject now! "So how do you know I am your third?"

"Nice save, Darlin'! As to bein' our third, we just know. We can sense the bond even though you are still human. Can you trust what we are sayin' or do ya need proof? Last time I talked to Marcus, he said we just needed to all join hands to initiate the bond, but suggested we do that in a private place. I've never seen a bond form, so I don't really know what he was being so cryptic about." Jasper sat up and stared at his hands as though they would give him the answers he sought.

Since Marcus was so vague and Jasper could think of no good reason to wait, he grabbed Peter and Jamie's hands. "Let's just do this now. It will prove to you that we are speaking the truth, Darlin'."

"Uh, Jay?" Peter hesitated to complete the circle. He just knew somehow that this should not be done in a public place. Jasper cocked an eyebrow at Peter, reminding him who was boss, and Peter smirked as he reached for Jamie's other hand.

The jolt they each felt when Peter forged the final contact forced low moans from deep in their chests. Jamie felt moisture suddenly pool in her underwear, a feeling she had not experienced in decades. The men sported immediate erections, difficult in Jasper's case as his jeans were all but painted on. Gasping in shock, Jasper released his hold on his mates, but his problem remained prominent, as did their excitement.

Groaning that maybe Marcus was right, Peter suggested they find a private location and find it NOW!


	2. Chapter 2-Initiating the Bond

**Chapter 2 - Initiating the Bond**

The men grabbed Jamie's hands, leading her quickly to a black Ford F-350 extended-cab. Jamie never considered not following them. Jasper pushed her into the middle of the back seat, climbing in after her. She felt Peter brush her side as he entered the other door, pulling it firmly closed behind him. The windows were darkly tinted and Jamie was certain that no one could see inside.

Grinning, Peter extracted three small towels from the pocket on the back of the passenger seat, keeping one for himself and handing the others to his mates. Jasper chuckled as he accepted his towel. "Prepared as always, I see."

"You had doubts?"

"Nope. I'm seldom surprised at your level of preparation for any occasion or circumstance."

Jamie looked at each man, confusion evident in her raised brow.

"Pete is the very definition of the term 'boy scout'. He generally sees important events coming and acts accordingly."

"But towels?" Jamie turned toward Peter as the question slipped quietly from her lips.

"Sugar, the Major would not be amused if we stained the upholstery in his new truck."

"And I am uncomfortable enough that I don't want to wait any longer to initiate our mating bond," Jasper grimaced. "Less talk, more action."

"Hey Jay...you're the one who paints his jeans on! Look at me...lots of room in my pants for the occasional boner."

"Sure Pete. It is easy to see who is better endowed in this truck," Jasper challenged, laughing.

"Har, hardy, har! I have never heard any complaints when I'm pounding your ass, Jay."

Shaking his head, Jasper quickly opened his pants and jerked them past his ass, grimacing as he reached inside and drew out his fully engorged length. Sighing in relief, he stroked himself a few times before draping the towel over the tip, hiding himself from sight.

Jamie gasped as she watched first Jasper and then Peter as he mirrored his mate's actions.

Sensing a profound feeling of discomfort, Jasper queried, "What's got your knickers in a twist, darlin'?"

"This won't work," Jamie whimpered, ducking her head in shame.

Jasper frowned. "What do ya mean? What won't work?"

Muttering to herself and forgetting that both men could easily hear her, she continued as though Jasper had never spoken. "Too big, both of them. They'll never fit. I won't stretch that far. Gotta stop this now. They've made a mistake. We can't be mates. They won't fit."

"Slow down and take a breath, Darlin'. Tell us what's wrong."

Jamie shuddered and then came back to the present. With wide eyes, she turned to Jasper and tried to explain. "Ten years ago this wouldn't be a problem, but..."

"Problem? But what?"

"Yeah, problem. Ten years ago I was younger and, well...younger. Women kinda, well, they kinda, umm. Okay, see...when women get older their, um, lady parts don't stretch like they used to. You guys are both huge and, well, there is just no way..."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Sugar, you are made for us and we are made for you. Trust us as yer mates, everything will fit where it is supposed to. We won't hurt you. Please, just trust us."

"I...I'll, um, okay then...I'll try. But I'm just sayin'."

"Darlin', put that towel on the seat underneath you, as I have a feeling this is gonna get messy. Ya might want to pull your pants down."

Sensing that Jamie was extremely resistant to that suggestion, Jasper continued, "We need ta get on with this 'cause the ache is gettin' worse for Pete and me. Let's talk about this afterwards."

Jamie noticed that both their accents got thicker as they got hornier. 'Wonder what else will get thicker...' she snorted as she ran the images over in her mind. She really looked at both of their faces then and noticed that they were getting increasingly uncomfortable as they waited for her to make up her mind, noting that neither of them were hurrying her decision nor forcing her compliance. Part of her was more than a bit concerned that she was buying all the shit they were selling so easily. Part of her was excited that perhaps her life wasn't quite over after all.

She glanced down at both of the towel-covered masts and softly gave her consent. She smoothed out the towel on the seat and sat on it, knowing that she couldn't delay this mating thing any longer without making all of them suffer. She did not, however, feel comfortable enough to follow Jasper's suggestion and pull her pants down, even if she was on edge with the state of her arousal. They should never have joined hands until they were alone!

Her mind wandered again. These men who claimed her as theirs were enormous. She had never seen another so well endowed. And here, on each side of her, were men who claimed they belonged to her. Jasper had to be at least eight inches and quite thick. Peter was even longer, but a bit more slender. Both men were uncut. She had only been with circumcised men and wondered if their foreskins would feel different. Before they draped the towels over themselves, she saw their heads were fully extended past their cowls and almost purple. They had to be uncomfortable, if their clenched jaws and half closed eyes were any indication.

Jasper glanced at Peter as Jamie studied them. Peter just shook his head slightly and looked back at Jamie.

Reaching out, she offered a hand to each of them. Jasper raised his eyebrow at her, and when she nodded, he reached out to Peter. As their hands joined again, Jamie closed her eyes as the sparks rushed through her body.

Both men breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of their combined arousal, before Jasper broke the silence. "Open your eyes, both of you. I want to see your souls as our bond emerges and deepens."

Their hands trembled as they clutched each other, feeling the energy flowing as the bonding began. Just like earlier, a low moan broke from each of their throats. As they became more excited, their breathing synchronized and began to accelerate. Vampire eyes turned black as human eyes widened and darkened. Their panting increased as their bodies began to sway. Anyone watching would think they were witches sitting around a cauldron and casting a spell. However the opposite was actually more accurate. A spell was being cast, but on them, linking all three participants in a timeless dance of belonging. Minds ceased thinking as bodies swayed to the immortal music of a binding none truly understood but all felt deep in their bones. Their senses heightened and no one blinked, lest they miss even a moment of the ecstasy painted on each face.

Time seemed to stand still, lengthening and yet speeding by. The men grew even larger, shafts stretching and balls tightening as they drew ever closer to their bodies. Jamie's breath caught in her throat as her walls fluttered and her clit throbbed. Jasper's gift went into hibernation mode, not needed as each body knew instinctively what to do as it raced toward orgasm. Moving ever closer to the finish yet stuck in a moment, time stretched to encompass the universe while shrinking to block out all but each other.

Hearts expanded and filled. Vampire hearts seemed to beat as souls caressed and filled with love and light. Climaxes were reached simultaneously and seemed to last forever. No one had ever experienced the heights and depths of the passion flowing from one to the next. All breathing ceased, all motion halted, until a keening wail rumbled from deep within. Stars tumbled, lights flashed and bodies jerked in synchronized orgasmic death. They all blacked out briefly, coming awake slowly.

A sigh, a tremble, a low groan, and the world realigned, forever the same but irrevocably altered. Eyes frozen on each other began to blink. Muscles still tensed in erotic spasms, began to relax. Awareness returned slowly until all breathed a deep sigh of relief and completion.

As they looked at each other in wonder, words were inadequate to express the feelings that washed over every nerve ending.

Jasper's eyes, back to silver grey, peered into Peter's baby blues before pulling away to gaze into Jamie's green depths. Then he grinned and the spell broke. Life resumed its steady pace.

"When Marcus told me to make sure we were in private to initiate our mate bond, I had no idea the experience would be so overwhelming. I'm glad we were away from prying eyes. I don't think Pete or I could have protected us if someone had attempted to interfere."

He let go of Jamie and Peter's hands, flexing his fingers and inspecting Jamie closely, hoping neither he nor Pete had broken her fingers in the midst of the experience. He knew in his soul, though, that they could never hurt her. Jamie winced and Jasper scanned her again until he realized she was shifting uncomfortably in the seat.

Jasper chuckled, knowing her discomfort was caused by her saturated jeans. Reaching down, he used the towel to clean up and then tucked himself back into his jeans. "Maybe you should have listened when we suggested that you remove your pants before we started."

Jamie flipped him the finger as she scowled, and Peter broke into a deep belly laugh. She turned to Peter and realized that he was also redressed. Damn vampire speed! She was the only one who was still sticky, which irritated her.

"Well, we have the final claiming and mating bites, and then we can plan for your change, Jamie. Let's head back to our cabin. You can sleep a bit before we go any further." As Jasper talked, Peter took his towel, placing it in a plastic bag with his own.

"Mating bites? Won't biting me start the change?"

"No. The minute quantity of venom injected will only change your scent, making you smell a bit like Pete and me. Your scent and the visible marks on your neck will announce to all vampires that you are claimed, thus making ya off-limits."

"Do ya want to stop at yer place before we head to the cabin?" Peter queried.

"Wait...I have my car here. Can we drop it off at my place? I can get some stuff then. Shit...I still have to talk to my roommate about my cats. Guys...I really can't take off with you yet. I have to work tomorrow."

Jasper's dominant side came out and she heard his voice deepen. "Nope. Not happening. I might let ya can chat with yer roommate, but ya aren't leaving our sight till yer changed."


	3. Chapter 3-Preparation

**Chapter 3 - Preparation**

By the time they neared Jamie's home, she was worried and beginning to question everything that had just happened. She could not deny the connection they had made in the truck less than half an hour ago. But she didn't know these men and her self-preservation instinct that she thought was long dead had suddenly sprung back to life. When this day started, she was certain that she would not see another sunrise. Her plans were finalized and even her suicide note to her roommate was written and ready to go. Now…now she wasn't sure what was happening. How had everything gotten so screwed up?

She let Peter drive her car since Jasper would not hear of her going off on her own. That was beginning to bother her also. It had been a long time since she allowed anyone to tell her what to do. Why was she listening to Jasper? That was just ridiculous behavior on her part. How dare some young guy tell her, a mature woman of 63, how to function. Like hell was she going to bow down to some wet behind the ears kid! No way, no how! And vampire? Really? Was she going crazy in her old age or just senile? She had to get a grip fast and also figure out some way to keep them out of her house so her roommate would be safe.

Her worry and strategizing was all for naught. Peter had her keys and had already opened the door and entered the place before she was out of Jasper's truck. He had a peculiar expression on his face but she passed it off as nothing as she walked around him and up her stairs. Her roommate was usually in bed by now, needing to be at work early the next morning, and she didn't disappoint. Jasper sensed her sleeping and sent her an extra dose of lethargy to keep her out cold.

"Umm. I really think you guys should wait outside for me. I don't want my roommate upset. I can get together what I need and be out in a flash."

Peter shook his head and Jasper just snorted and grinned. "Your roommate is sound asleep and will remain that way. What are ya hidin' Jamie? What's got ya so twisted up all of a sudden?"

"Nothing…nothing at all. I just think that it would be better if you stayed in your truck."

"I already told you that wasn't going to happen. You have fifteen minutes to pack a few changes of clothing and get anything else you need and then we are heading into the hills."

Jasper's accent had all but disappeared and he was starting to scowl at her. When she hesitated, he stated, "If you won't tell me what's bothering you, get a move on. You now have fourteen minutes…"

"Wait! Wait! I can't be ready that fast! I have to make provisions for my cats and I have books and art work and lots of other stuff to pack. It is going to be a day or two before I can have everything ready. Besides, I told you already that I have to work tomorrow. I can't just call in and leave them in the lurch."

Peter handed Jasper something, and Jamie's eyes widened when she realized it was her sketchbook. Nervous, she watched as Jasper quickly skimmed the page and his eyes darkened as he looked at her.

"It seems that you don't really care about all the stuff you say you need, nor the cats you are so fond of. You were prepared to leave everything behind when you wrote this little essay. What did you think was going to happen to everything when you killed yourself?"

Jamie stuttered and then hung her head in shame. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. All her bluster had melted away with the single tear that meandered down her cheek at Jasper's question.

"You now have eleven minutes. Do you want to pack anything or should we just leave it all behind?"

"Please, I need my stuff. Can't you understand? I didn't really mean what I said in that note. I was just kidding!"

"Don't lie to me. I can feel your deceit. Ten minutes."

"Okay, okay…" Jamie rushed into her bedroom and then stood there looking around, wondering where to start.

Peter came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Do you have a bag or something to put some clothes in? I'll help if you point me in the right direction."

Nodding, she gestured toward the closet and he pulled out the suitcase he found on the shelf above her clothes.

"Where are your jeans and shirts? You aren't going to need much. Nothing will fit you once you change. Come on Jamie, we are running out of time."

"Why do you let him boss you around? Why don't you just tell him to stuff it or something?"

"Why would I do that? He is my coven leader. He is the boss, not me. Trust me, we get into our scrapes but he always listens if I have a suggestion or idea."

"So you're just a little sheep, doing as you're told?"

From the living room they heard Jasper say, "six minutes."

"Fuck you Jasper! I can take as long as I want. You are not my boss. You may have Peter cowed, but you cannot dictate to me!"

They heard a chuckle and then a quiet, "five and a half minutes."

"Come on Sweetheart, help me out or you will be walking around bare-assed naked for the next few days." Peter started opening drawers and pulling out things he thought she would need. "Do ya need anything from in there?" He gestured toward the bathroom.

"Oh god. Yeah. I need my pills, and my comb and toothbrush and…"

"Just grab what you need and let's get it packed."

"He really isn't kidding is he? He would leave me with no clothes?"

"Yep. You are pushing his buttons right now and you aren't gonna like the results one little bit, Sweet Cheeks."

Realizing that he really meant it as she heard Jasper say, "Three minutes," she finally caved and called out, "I'm sorry Jasper. I'm hurrying."

Gathering some underwear and socks, she thrust them in Peter's direction as she grabbed a few pieces of jewelry, her mp3 player, the flash drives that backed up the data on her computer, a couple of sketchbooks, and a photo from her dresser.

Peter and Jamie walked out of the bedroom, Peter carrying her bag, as Jasper intoned, "time's up."

He was standing there, feet shoulder-width apart and arms crossed over his chest. He was fierce and beautiful. She could feel the anger rolling off him and was truly frightened for the first time since she met both men, but still drawn to him like no other. He looked into her eyes for a moment that felt like an eternity, and then glanced at Peter. "Is there anything else you may need? Did you get any personal items such as photos or mementoes you want to keep? Is there any medical information we need to know?"

Jamie was afraid to gaze into his eyes, but answered him promptly, not willing to push her luck any further, yet turned on by his look. "I have an x-ray that I usually carry when I travel. I have a fused shoulder."

"Get it."

Jamie flew back into her bedroom and returned clutching a manila envelope.

"Do you need a coat? It is starting to cool down out there and we are heading into the mountains. We also need an extra jacket or something to stage your death."

"Yes, sir. I'll get it, them." Jamie was appalled that she answered him that way, but slightly relieved when she saw his posture relax minutely. She took her favorite long leather coat out of the hall closet, pulling it on before she tugged a fleece-lined hoody off the hanger as she moved back in front of Jasper.

"Let's head out. Pete, you get her car so we can stage her suicide. Jamie, leave your note out here so your roommate sees it in the morning. We won't be coming back for anything so I want no complaints if you forgot to take what you want."

With that, he put his hand on her waist, urging her down the steps and out her door, locking it behind them. Nerves completely shot, Jamie cried softly as Jasper boosted her into the front seat of his truck, taking her away from everything and everyone she knew. Her cats had disappeared the moment Peter entered the house, so Jamie couldn't even give them one final pet before she left. She hadn't said goodbye to anyone, and worried how her roommate was going to cope the following morning when she read the page torn out of her sketchbook. She thought killing herself would be the end of a long and depressing life, but leaving this way might be worse.

For several minutes, Jamie lost herself to the silent sobs that signaled the end of life as she knew it. Jasper didn't intrude on her pain, not even to soothe her distress.

Earlier today, she did not expect to be looking into a new future. A sigh escaped as she finally dried her eyes and straightened in her seat. Because of the beautiful, fierce man next to her, and the gorgeous gentle man driving her car, her life had just changed. Whether the change was for good or for bad remained to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4-Journey and Explanations

Chapter 4 - Journey and Explanations

As they travelled up Route 285, Jamie's tears slowed and stopped and Jasper's shoulders relaxed and his grip on the wheel loosened. She looked at his profile out of the corner of her eye before finally turning and facing him.

"We need to talk, Jasper."

He nodded, so she continued. "How is all this going to work. I am in my 60's and you're what, twenty?"

"Twenty-two, going on 180." He smirked.

"So I am going to look like your grandma forever, while you and Peter are young and gorgeous?"

"No."

"Can you be any more cryptic?"

"Let me explain something to ya, Darlin'. During the change, the venom affects your DNA, transforming and replacing your cells with their optimum self. In effect, you become your best self. That means any illness, disease, or injury is healed, fat cells are slimmed down, for lack of a better explanation, and you take on the characteristics of a young, healthy you. You will probably look about 20 or so by the time the venom has done its work. Children and teens stay where they are in their development, since that is as far as their bodies have grown, but adults reach their ideal weight and cell development, taking off years and pounds along the way. In effect, your body regenerates. You might say that any problems or damage are burned off during the change."

"Are you serious? Did you really just tell me that I am going to lose 40 years and 40 pounds? There is no way that is going to happen. This would be like the nirvana of all human life! I am really going to be young again?"

"That's what I'm sayin'."

"No. Nope. Not gonna believe that until I see it. Just can't be true. Are you lying to me?"

"I never lie. Don't see the need to. When I was born, a man's word was his honor. I may fail to tell the whole truth at times, circumstances dictating, but I don't lie. Before I was changed, I let the army recruiter think I was a few years older than I was, but if he would have asked me outright how old I was, I would have told the truth even if it kept me out of the service. So don't ever question if what I say is the truth. It will be…always."

"I...I didn't mean to question your integrity. I just can't believe that, well, that I'll be young again. It is just too good to be true. I won't be fat or old or saggy or, well, old. I just can't wrap my head around that!"

Jasper reached out and grasped Jamie's hand, giving it a little squeeze and then letting it go. His smile was warm, even loving, though she wasn't quite sure if that was the word she was searching for. "I take it I just made your day?"

"Oh Jasper, that is definitely the understatement of the year…the century! Young…really?"

"So. You said you have a fused shoulder? How did that happen?"

"I was in a bad car accident about twenty years ago. The doctors were amazed that I even survived. I ended up wrecking both of my shoulders, my neck, and pretty much my whole back. I've got several fusions in my neck and back, and a lot of metal in my left shoulder. The pain is so bad that…well…uh, you know."

"What?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore. That was one of the things that helped my decision to…ah…"

"That helped you make the decision to kill yourself?"

"Um, yeah." Jamie hung her head again. It had seemed like the right decision several hours ago, but she was so ashamed now. What if she would have made the decision a day earlier? She would never have met Jasper or Peter. She would never have the chance at a new life. She felt so stupid.

"Darlin', take a deep breath and relax a bit. You are makin' my head spin over here."

"Sorry. I just feel so stupid. I could have ruined everything by being so self-centered and weak. How can you even look at me or want me? I feel like such a failure. I really hate myself right now."

"You aren't a failure. You didn't go through with it, although you were a bit too close for comfort. You were having a really bad time of it, but you didn't kill yourself."

"But how do you know I wouldn't have? If you would have been one day later…"

"I know this is weighin' on ya, but it didn't happen and it isn't gonna now. Pete and I found ya when we were supposed to. Even if ya really were gonna do yourself in, we got to ya in time. You aren't a failure or stupid, Darlin'. Just messed up a bit. We'll get ya right as rain soon 'nough."

Jamie didn't say anything. She couldn't really think of anything to say. Jasper sighed but kept quiet and let her take as long as she needed to reconcile herself to what is and not what could have been.

It took her almost fifteen minutes to come back to the topic that started it all. "So anyway, I have a lot of metal in my shoulder. What happens to that when you change me?"

"I imagine it will have to come out first. Marcus will need to see your x-ray and check ya over. He will make the decision and do the cuttin' if needed."

"But if he takes out the metal, the bone it is attached to will probably disintegrate. At the very least it will be really weak. Does that mean that I will only have one good arm?"

"Like I told ya already, the venom will induce your cells to regenerate. It'll be good as new." Jamie was so distracted with the subject matter that she didn't realize they had pulled off the road and onto a little dirt lane. She peered over her shoulder to see Peter parking her car between the evergreens just ahead of Jasper's truck. A small path near her car shone in the moonlight and she could just see it curving up a hill before it was lost in the shelter of the trees.

"Why did we stop? What is Peter doing with my car?"

Peter opened the back door of the truck, which had both of them turning in their seats. "Where's that jacket of yours? I need to plant it up the trail a bit. We do need to get some blood on it though. You feel up to donating?"

"Subtle as always Pete! Calm down Jamie. We just need to cut you with a fingernail. We don't need all that much. Besides, it spreads a good bit when ya mix it with a little water and it's going to be raining soon." Jasper was quick to point out.

"Um, okay. Won't this like, drive you crazy or something?"

They both burst out laughing, and to Jamie's dismay it was quite some time before the men settled down enough to talk.

"Listening to them books again huh? Darlin' we don't get blood crazed. We don't starve ourselves or drink unsatisfactory blood so we are in perfect control. Neither of us feed more than once every few weeks and can go for a month or more between feedings if we need to. A little of your blood is not gonna affect either of us in the least bit."

"So a paper cut isn't going to mess you up?"

"Good god no! I really hate those fuckin' books!"

With that, they all shared a laugh before Peter called them back on subject.

"So, do you have a knife or something?" Jamie asked.

"Give me your hand, Sweetheart. Just a little slice with my fingernail and we will have what we need."

They salted the hoody with her blood and Peter tore it up a bit before he planted it up the trail. He scuffed up the dirt and tore a few branches lose so it would look like a predator got Jamie, and then climbed into the back seat of the truck.

Once they were back on the road, their discussion continued, with a change of subject matter.

"We have about another half hour to the cabin, so I thought Peter and I could tell ya a little about ourselves. How's that sound?"

"What, you mean you weren't turned during the Civil War by Maria, who created you to be her sex toy and lackey?" Jamie tried to stifle her giggle, but Jasper could feel her amusement and he broadcast it to Peter. She turned to Peter and continued, "And you weren't turned by Jasper who hated you but started to like you after a while, and, by the way, where is Charlotte? Isn't she your mate?"

Jasper groaned and Peter grimaced. "Jay, why don't ya go first, before this little missy gets too cute for her own britches." Jamie could no longer contain her laughter.

"What? Are you both saying that the books lied?"

They had to wait for several minutes before Jamie could stifle her laughter enough to hear their responses. Both men were attempting to hide grins as she struggled to get control of her mirth.

"I was changed by Marcus. He said he had watched me for several days, listening to the orders I gave and the way the soldiers under my command responded to me", Jasper explained. "I met him during the siege of Charleston, and he explained who and what he was and gave me the choice to be changed or stay human and fragile. I never hesitated. My family was all gone and I was alone. When I awoke in an old barn far from the city, Marcus was there with a dying soldier…my first meal. I was messy, but Marcus didn't seem to mind. He told me it was normal, although I was much more controlled than most newborns. It took me about a week to get a grasp on moving and feeding, after which he finally spilled why he wanted me."

"He needed someone to infiltrate the Southern army, someone with my skills, charisma and training, yet an unknown to act as his spy. Maria and the other Southern Warlords had gotten too bold and were in danger of exposing their species. They were affecting the course of the human battles, changing soldiers indiscriminately and feeding off others without restraint. He knew I would be the perfect foil, so during my first week we planned how to introduce me into Maria's army. Our planning had to be perfect. I had to go in as a valuable asset, or it could have been true death for me."

"During the first week, as we were strategizing, Marcus introduced me to my contact. Garrett had been changed during the Revolutionary War and sometimes worked as a mercenary. He had helped Maria train her soldiers several decades earlier, so she would not feel threatened if he drifted in and out a time or two. I instantly liked Garrett. He was easy going and funny, and the three of us spent several days enjoying each other's company."

"Ultimately, Garrett introduced me to Maria. She took an instant liking to me and after a few days of watching me train her newly turned vamps, she put me in charge of the troops. Of course, the steady trickle of acceptance and cooperation I fed to her and her soldiers didn't hurt either! I kept my gift a secret from her, at Marcus' suggestion, to use in her eventual take down. In the meantime, I slowly worked to get acceptance and trust from her soldiers, so they would follow me when the time came to take out Maria."

Jamie interrupted Jasper at that point. "Were you her sex slave too? Did she insist you bed her?" Something in Jamie's gut twisted when she asked, but she had to know.

"My gift is useful for more than just garnering loyalty, Jamie. Every time she approached me with that look of hunger in her eyes, I sent her disgust and loathing. Just enough to take away her desire. I instantly disliked her when Garrett introduced us, and hate was not far behind. She treated everyone, including me, with contempt and haughty derision, convinced that she was so much better than all of us. We were tools to be used, not people with feelings. I couldn't wait to get my intel to Marcus, so we could carry out the second part of our plan."

"Maria used me and her army to take out the other warlords. It took several years, but eventually, she was the only one left. It was then that the next phase of Marcus' plan could be initiated.

"Through Garrett, Marcus gave me the go ahead to start taking out her inner circle. One by one, as they left to feed, I intercepted and ripped them apart, leaving the pieces for Marcus and his men to retrieve. Within two days, Maria was all that was left of the hierarchy she had so carefully assembled. With her last minion incapacitated, Marcus walked into camp and Maria was disabled and crated, to be taken to Voltaire for trial. Her soldiers fell into line behind me, with no thoughts of avenging Maria. They were split into small groups and sent to other covens for their 'vampire education' which they never received from Maria. She saw them as cannon fodder and didn't plan for any of them to live past a few months, so they had no need to learn about their new lives or fitting into society."

"I followed Marcus back to Voltaire, to testify against Maria and her officers, and decided to stay for a while. Marcus quietly 'adopted' me as his son, and started to prepare me to one day step in as one of the three rulers. I loved learning all he offered, but since there are three kings now that have been in power for millennia, I don't expect to ever need the training. We did become very close though. Whenever I have questions, I invariably turn to Marcus. Caius and I have developed a good working relationship, albeit an emotionless one, and when I am at the castle, I help train the guard. The only person I don't get along with is Aro, but that is another story."

"So how did you and Peter meet?" Jamie questioned.

"Pete, ya want to step in here?"

"Sure. Well, ya see, I was just walking down the street and mindin' ma own business when this blonde haired bitch pulled me into an alley and proceeded to kiss the shit outta me."

"Hey, I object to that statement. Maybe I should tell her how I got stuck with you." Jasper laughed.

"No, no. You tole me ta step in and Imma gonna. So you jist set back and cool yer jets. Anyway, as I was sayin' afore I was so rudely interrupted…Jay pulled me into a dark alley and assaulted me. Now, I'd only ever macked on girls before, so I was not all that happy to be playin' tonsil hockey with this joker. He finally let me get a breath in, so I slugged him, breaking almost every bone in ma hand in the process."

"Peter," Jasper growled. "I did not assault you. I don't know where you're getting this story, but tell it right or let me."

"Okay, okay. Just havin' a little fun. Jamie, I met Jay one evening sitting at a bar in Austin, Texas. He was sipping on a Jack and chatting up the local talent. I grabbed a stool a few down from him, but didn't pay much attention to the blonde lothario, that is, until he caught my eye. It was like I slipped into an alternate universe or something. He was all I could see. I'm not sure who moved, but we were suddenly sitting next to each other and he was offering me a drink. We exchanged names and a bit about ourselves, and he asked if I wanted to take a stroll so he could tell me what was happening between us."

"He threw some money on the bar and we walked down to a small park about a block away. Then he proceeded to tell me this fantastical tale about vampires and mates, till I was 'bout rolling on the ground laughing. Once I calmed down a bit, he told me to ask questions and he would answer anything I could think to ask. I kept asking and he kept answering, until it finally sunk in that he wasn't bull shittin' me."

"Now, as I said earlier, I'd never been particularly attracted to a man before, though I didn't think there was anything wrong with the idea. And thinkin' about livin' forever was just…wow. I had one problem though. I was the guardian for my younger sister and she would have no one if I suddenly up and disappeared. I didn't want her put into the system, and I loved her too much to just spring this on her, so we decided to introduce Jasper to her and let her get used to the idea of him bein' around. At that point he did kiss me, and it wasn't too bad, I guess. It was going to take me a while to get used to the thought of bein' with a man though."

"Char liked Jay immediately. They just kinda clicked and it wasn't long before she heard the whole story."

Jamie interrupted. "Wait…wait…Charlotte is your sister? Not your mate? Jeeze, the books were off the mark there!"

"Told ya the author took a few liberties," Jasper added.

"Huh…didn't see that one coming." Jamie laughed.

"So how come you keep interrupting me but never cut in on Jay's story? Is he more important or something?" Peter grumbled.

"Naw, just better looking," Jasper joked.

"Hey. Shut it you! This is my story and I'm tellin' it." Once Jasper and Jamie calmed down, Peter continued. "So, Jay and Char got close real fast. He explained what vampires were and my 15 year old sister was smitten with the whole idea, and I think with Jay as well. The three of us agreed that I would be changed when she was 16, and we would give her the choice to be changed once she hit 18. Until then, she would stay with us in Voltaire. I was attracted to Jay when I was human and had finally gotten out of my own way and allowed our mutual attraction to take. But when I woke from the change, it was a whole different thing. Intense. I was real possessive for a while and some out of control, but Jay was steady and calm, and helped me through it all. When Char hit 18, she demanded to be changed, and Jay gave her her wish for her birthday. You'll meet her when we get to Voltaire. I think you two will get along great."

As both men sat in quiet contemplation, Jamie looked up and realized they were sitting outside a small mountain cabin, surrounded by evergreens. It was beautiful in the moonlight.


End file.
